


Scraps

by Shockcakes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Assjobs, Cyberpunk, F/M, Robot/Human Relationships, Sarcastic Robots, Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shockcakes/pseuds/Shockcakes
Summary: At the end of the day, when you build a robot from scratch, there's only one logical thing to do with them:Have sex.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had a cyberpunk itch
> 
> Also a robot fucking itch

The boot-up process had taken an eternity.

Mau sighed, blowing aside a strand of her black hair. She was starting to wonder just how worth it this side project was. Work was hard to come by and jobs were too far in between which meant she really should’ve been spending more time in search of clients rather than pouring her few resources into this. Then again, it was a stretch to assume that anyone in the slums of District 16 would have any credits to spare on a mechanic. Quite surprising given how many augmented citizens resided there, herself included. Such a shame her shop had to be a barely visible shack in one of the less populated alleyways. It wasn’t as if the arts and crafts store next to her had any large sum of customers to recommend her to.

Mau wondered just how they afforded that neon sign…

Another packet of instant ramen opened. Judging by the many empty cups of Lee’s Noodles littered on the floor, one would think that the shrimp flavoring would lose taste to her. It was a miracle she hadn’t gotten tired of the stuff yet. It helped that these were the cheapest brand she could find. Mau figured that played a part in why she never had the eye-catching hourglass frame that was so widespread among the districts as the ‘most desirable’ feminine figure. All that junk food and cheap meals seemed to go straight to her thighs.

Mau eyed the stationary android hanging against the wall of her workshop. She adjusted her glasses as she glanced at the machine. The damn thing had been a pain to assemble. The head alone was a rare find, it’s software and model she recognized but knew wasn’t sold anywhere in this side of the districts. It was a surprise she found it in a junk heap. Mau could’ve easily pawned it off at the nearest chop shop. She knew of a few collectors who would’ve offered a decent coin for some hard-to-find parts. Yet, something drew her to keep it, a stubborn instinct that had likely cost her working lights for the next few months.

The piece of junk was almost less of a head and more of a VR helmet; one she’d seen from pictures of technology from eras long past. Mau vaguely remembered something referring to a “Daft Punk”, whatever the hell that meant.

The screen that had taken up the entirety of the face was cracked but not beyond repair. The head itself was in functional condition, she surmised. The lack of customers meant that boredom was a constant battle. She needed a decent challenge, something to keep the servos in her augmented arms from getting rusty.

Normally, specific parts and pieces require either a tremendous amount of credits or just the right luck. Zed, as Mau affectionately called him, had received a decently put together chassis. A striking shade of obsidian black coupled with lighter gray shades decorating his torso and midsection.

Finding the proper limbs was a challenge. Sifting through scrap heaps in the hopes of finding arms with the _exact_ measurements and formats needed was an absolute pain in the ass. It took some searching through certain…restricted areas to find the parts she needed; a challenge in itself considering the local District Patrol had her record on file for numerous unlawful entry offenses. It was a pain but fortunately, she managed to score a decent deal that didn’t damage her funds too much. Despite the shoddy parts she had to work with, she did a remarkable job assembling a well-made machine. Of course, that was to be expected given her talents.

She played around with designs for the head itself, figuring it couldn’t hurt to add a more personal touch. Triangular metal plates resembling cat ears were added to the top of Zed’s head, something to match with the oversized zip-up cat hoodie she always wore.

Now, with the body mostly assembled, all that was left was the programming. At least now, the financially damaging part of the process was over. Mau was pleasantly surprised to find that a majority of Zed’s code was still intact, making the procedure move much smoother. Numerous purposes and tasks for her android ran through her mind, however, one specific query popped into her mind:

_What if he had a big dick?_

\--

Night had eventually rolled in before the mechanic finally decided to break from her work.

Mere hours passed before the whir of hydraulics snapped Mau awake. Quickly seizing her glasses, her head immediately snapped to Zed, hearing the faint sounds of his body seemingly calibrating itself. A neon purple glow emanated from the small lights within his chest plate and around his face. The engineer’s face lit up just as bright.

She skittered over to her awakening machine, eagerly observing his startup routines. The twisting and adjusting of servos and joints was music to her ears. She kept her eye drawn towards his face, expecting to meet her creation’s first glance. Building robots from scratch was far from new to her but it was exciting all the same. She made it a habit to be the first thing they lay eyes on whenever they boot up for the first time. Zed was certainly taking his time but she was all too sure; he was going to wake any second now.

…

_Any_ second now…

…

_Any_ sec-and he powered off.

“OH COME ON!”

Mau banged her foot against her worktable. Not the brightest idea as now she was nursing a stubbed toe _and_ a dead robot. She was far too aggravated to care about one of those problems.

She _knew_ she did everything right. Absolute certainty in her mind told her that Zed should be fully functional. With a frustrated sigh – and rubbing of her foot – Mau sat back in her chair, glaring at the stubborn heap of metal and parts. The head specifically was subject of her gaze.

Everything about it screamed of a technology the mechanic had seen before. Memories Mau had dutifully shut out from her mind had resurfaced. Memories detailing the very reason she was in this slumhole in the first place. She didn’t know why she was bothering with the hunk of scrap. Morbid curiosity? Stubborn force of habit? Mau couldn’t really say.

She grumbled, pinching the corner of her eyes. “What’s it gonna take for you to work?”

“ **Damaging your foot will not help**.”

The mechanic leaped from her chair, pouncing to the floor and grabbing the nearest murder weapon she could find. Her eyes anxiously scanned her surroundings. Burglaries weren’t uncommon in this part of the district. That was her only assumption as there was no point of origin from that voice.

There was still no sign of the owner of that ominous voice. Was she finally going insane? She always heard it from just about every pompous, weak-kneed dullard in regards to her ingenuity. What they constantly regarded as “madness” was merely a result of her outside thinking. Still, Mau didn’t think it was actually going to happen, especially so soon.

A silent curse slipped from her Korean tongue. Her prosthetics were meant for engineering, not dealing with possible break-ins at roughly 3 in the morning! What made the whole situation especially disastrous was the nearly assembled android made of potentially lucrative parts and materials. Peaking her head from under her work desk, she readied her defense.

“ **I do not believe pointing a broken chopstick at the wall will help either.** ”

She froze solid, momentarily glancing at her weapon and confirming that it was indeed a broken chopstick before annoyedly tossing it on the floor. A tense moment passed before Mau swallowed the lump in her throat, finally mustering up the courage to turn to the owner of the voice.

It was difficult to say whether Mau was relieved or terrified that Zed activated. She confirmed that his face was mainly just a screen, the only indication of its function being the purple digitized “eye” staring her in the face. His body hummed silently, the external LED lights along his figure flashing a bright hue of orchid. The trim of his “cat ears” also glowed from the darkness of the room.

A beaming smile curled around her lips. She carefully approached him, turning her head to analyze if his eye was truly following her movements. “Zed?”

“ **Zed…Is that my designation? You were referring me to it quite often**.”

“You could say that.” Mau needed a minute to admire her work, scanning the stationary robot on his stand. “Wait, how did you know I was calling you that?”

“ **My neural sensors remained functional for quite some time after my decommissioning.** ”

“Amateur mistake.” Mau scoffed. She could recall countless rookie mistakes in android decommissioning. It was never enough to just power them down and scrap the bodies. She was among the few who actually cared for efficiency in her work, whether it was building a model from scratch or taking it apart. “Well, you have a body now, thanks in no small part to _me_ of course.”

“ **Affirmative. My internal diagnostics show that there have been numerous changes to my internal code.** ”

“Oh…you noticed those.”

“ **Was I meant to be under the impression that they were concealed?** ”

“Whoever programmed sarcasm into your AI seems to be the only one who knew what they were doing.” A calming moment of silence passed, Mau’s eyes analyzing the peculiar movements of his eye. “Well don’t be so coy. You have a body again, so use it!”

Zed blinked curiously. There was a labored movement of his arm, possibly to test its overall strength and sensitivity. There was always something addicting about the way androids tested their new bodies; akin to a child making its first steps, Mau thought. She resisted the urge to hold out her hands in case he fell.

“How does it feel?”

He paused a moment before responding, routinely unfurling his fingers. “ **…Different.** ”

“Hm…expected. I’m sure you were developed with much different technology than what I had to make do with.” Mau softly placed a hand on Zed’s chest. The artificially grafted skin was subtly similar to the real thing. He was decently warm to the touch, the motors and mechanisms keeping his body functioning. “Tell me about yourself.”

“ **…There is not much to say**.”

“Nonsense.”

Zed glanced at her in silent hesitance. “ **I…do not remember. My memory banks recall my creation dating back years ago and that I was eventually decommissioned. I am sorry for being unable to answer your question.** ”

Mau smiled warmly. “Don’t apologize! Look at it as a way to start anew!”

“ **Hm…anew?** ”

The mechanic nodded. “I’ll start. My name is Mau. Mau Sung-Hwa. And as you can tell from the fact that I built you, I’m a mechanic.” she briefly glanced over at her exceptionally dirty workspace, strewn with parts and tools everywhere along with empty ramen containers. “just not a…wealthy one.”

“ **Or a clean one**.”

Mau shot him a sarcastic laugh. Something told her she might eventually regret not touching whatever was giving him that wry sense of humor.

“ **You created… _recreated_ me. What is my purpose?**”

“…Do you need one?”

“ **Do I…? I do not follow.** **Why would I be created without a purpose?** ”

Mau sighed, sitting on top of her work desk. Zed hadn’t moved from his spot, holding his hands behind his back as he stared inquisitively. “Well, do you think robots require a purpose just to exist?” Mau didn’t blame him for his lack of an answer. What _could_ he say? A long-winded explanation of the theories of machine creation? “I personally don’t see it quite like that. Technology has no doubt come a long _long_ way. To the point where androids themselves are capable of functional sentience living among people! So why can’t we build androids to just… _live_? To grow and make choices without being bogged down by a need to do one specific thing?”

“ **So then, why is there enhancements in my systems geared towards coitus?** ”

_Shit_...

“…Oh…right, you can see those.”

“ **I presume they are from your schematics?** ”

“Yyyyyye- _maybe_??” She attempted to grin nervously with a shrug. “Alright, so I _may_ have built you with a specific purpose in mind, hypocritical I know but hear me out! Perhaps, maybe _wanting_ to use them could’ve been one of the choices that you’d make?”

“ **…So you made me into a sex-bot?** ”

“Not-not _initially_! It was one impulse!”

“ **…** ”

“You’re not a sex-bot, I promise!…D-don’t judge me!” Her face lit an embarrassed red before Mau attempted to compose herself. It was evident that she had just contradicted her own point. It’s not like it was _intentional_! She has preferences, that’s all! “Do you…do you want me to remove them?”

“ **…No.** ”

“ _Rea-_ ” She caught her overeager reaction, coolly clearing her throat with the grace and subtlety of a dying bird. “Really? Why’s that?”

“ **I cannot say. Perhaps curiosity?** ”

Mau’s grin widened. She raised an eyebrow, resting her chin on her palm. “What makes you curious?”

“ **Sex.** ”

Mau couldn’t help but snicker when the word was said with the terse monotony of his voice. “You are _very_ blunt.” Zed cocked his head inquisitively. “Uhm…well… _if_ you want – completely up to you – I wouldn’t be partial to maybe showing you what _I_ know about…sex.” Mau mentally cursed. The proposal sounded a lot less of an experienced, alluring courtesan and more along the lines of a virgin with a shameful stash of adult magazines.

Zed didn’t immediately answer, briefly putting Mau in disarray. She prayed she hadn’t metaphorically turned him off from the subject entirely.

“… **That sounds agreeable.** ”


	2. Chapter 2

The last thing he witnessed before being dragged off was the gleam of the woman’s cheshire grin. Zed had yet to get another word in before suddenly having his arm seized. He was led deeper into her workshop, reaching a room that he could only assume was her bedroom quarters. The room was small, probably meant to be a storage room, only fashioned to be an impromptu living space.

The room was very bare, most likely meant for sleep. It was almost cleaner than her workspace if it wasn’t for the clothes haphazardly littered on the floor. A special stand for her prosthetics stood next to her small bed. Surprisingly, there was a window adorned on the wall beside her bed, giving a modest view of the lower streets. The vibrant neon lights still managed to leak through the blinds.

“Mind the mess.”

“ **Why would I? It is not as though this is my room.** ”

Mau rolled her eyes. “Just get on the bed.”

“ **I _do_ get a room, correct?**”

“You’re gonna be lucky I don’t stuff you in a broom closet if you don’t shut it.”

Mau sat Zed down at the edge of her bed, standing in front of him with an eager smile. “Now, let’s start with _arousal_.” There was a mild tingle in between her legs as the word flicked off her tongue.

Zed blinked. “ **Arousal is sensation found primarily in living organisms. I fail to understand how such a construct would trigger in my case.** ”

Mau knowingly narrowed her eyes, leaning forward with her arms crossed beneath her breasts. “Mhm? You don’t see _any_ way how arousal can be triggered?” She zipped her hoodie down just enough to afford a decent amount of cleavage, covered only by a scanty black bra. Her shoulder’s shimmied suggestively, causing a hypnotic wiggle of her bosom. Mau made sure that her perky mounds were in his view. Her sharp ears caught a mild hum of the android’s inner hydraulics.

“What do you define arousal as, then?”

“ **The growth of sexual desire triggered by a variety of different factors, the most common proven to be specific areas of the human body.** ”

Mau drew closer to him, a visible saunter in her steps. A sneaky hand snaked to the bottom of her hoodie, stealthily undoing the belt of her shorts. She bunched up her top, giving more visibility to her prominent hips. The lights lined along Zed’s body slowly lit brighter. “Such as?”

Zed hadn’t taken his eyes off of her. “ **Many are drawn towards mammaries, posteriors, or genitals. It is more common for individuals to have tastes in varied proportions.** ” One of Mau’s hands placed on his shoulder. He felt warm. Not to the point of possibly overheating but comfortably so. “ **Widely debated is a preference between which is perceived as more favorable.** ”

Mau impishly undid the rest of her hoodie, keeping his head at eye level with her semi-exposed mounds. Her shorts slipped off, revealing a pair of equally skimpy black underwear. She made an over-the-shoulder pose, treating Zed to a view of her curves. “And which do you prefer?” Instantly, she noticed the android’s gaze aiming downward at her butt, the hum of his internal workings growing just a bit louder. His “ears” twitched somewhat.

Zed almost didn’t notice the purple glowing shaft that materialized from his crotch. “ **…Oh.** ”

Mau squealed in delight. “They work! The hard-light projection system works!” There was an excited gleam in her eyes. She knew exactly what this meant. “Soooo~” she sang teasingly, “Zeddy’s an ass man, hm?” Her hips wiggled, mere inches away from his newly roused “manhood”.

Zed, however, remained curious about his new appendage. It wasn’t comprised of any sort of metal or physical material, rather a literal projection of solid-light taken the shape of an erection. “ **It’s…detailed.** ”

Mau scoffed haughtily. “Well, of course, it’s detailed. Why bother not going the extra mile for immersion’s sake?”

“ **I have testicles…** ”

“It’s authentic!” While Zed had no means of making proper facial expressions, she still felt like that blank stare of his was a means of judging her. Mau pouted. “Well, if you don’t want to experience sex to the fullest-“

“ **I did not say that.** ”

“Thought so.”

The mechanic firmly planted herself on top of Zed’s lap. She felt a sense of pride in herself as she felt his artificial cock squeeze between the curvature of her cheeks. Truly, she outdid herself this time. Perfecting the hard-light technology took her countless hours and frustrations, doubled with the effort to implement some way to make him ‘feel’ the sensations. Mau couldn’t let just herself have all the fun.

Despite it essentially being fake, Zed’s cock was still able to replicate the general feel of a real one. From its similar resemblance to the realistic looking veins that ran along it, Mau spared no expense.

Well, perhaps _some_ expenses but she was nothing if not adaptable.

“You gonna let me do all the work?”

“ **I do not actually know what to do.** ”

“Oh…” Mau stared blankly, realizing just how much of a blank slate the android was. “Right, ok. Lemme just,” with a quick reposition, she was now on all fours atop her mattress with Zed standing behind her. “Crash course; sex should always start with foreplay.” She made sure to shoot him a nice shake of her ample backside. “Go ahead, give it a touch~”

Zed tentatively followed her order. His mechanical palm gently squeezed her, eliciting a few playful squeaks from Mau. She encouraged him to experiment, softly kneading and playing with her cheeks. There was sure to be a damp spot forming in her underwear by now.

The moans flowed freely from Mau’s throat. She hummed in approval, hoping to egg him on. She couldn’t stop her blush when Zed pulled her panties down. How long had it been since she was this naked with a man?

“How does it feel?”

“ **Soft…fleshy.** ”

Mau scrunched her lips. “Ok, pro-tip: please don’t say fleshy when we’re doing the deed.”

“ **Noted.** ”

Zed’s hands squeezed her taut, naked cheeks together. He cocked his head in confusion when Mau playfully jerked backward, poking his erection with her ass. In a quick moment of clarity, Zed deduced what the mechanic was silently instructing him to do.

“There you go.”

She felt the immediate press of the android’s artificial member sandwiched between her cheeks. From the corner of her eye, she saw him focused entirely on her rear, what she thought to be a hypnotized expression on his screen as he pleasured himself. The feeling of the hard light construct was…odd. It didn’t quite feel like flesh, rather like a smooth plastic, vaguely reminding her of the shameful toys she kept for particularly lonely nights.

Zed’s arm reached for her hoodie, attempting to yank it off. “Ah, ah, ah!” Mau swatted his robotic hand away. “The hoodie stays on.” She said, casually slipping on the hood, adorned with a pair of decorative cat ears.

“ **…How cute.** ”

With a mischievous shake of her behind, Mau shot him a toothy grin. “ _Ain’t I_?”

This was more fun than she thought. While it wasn’t entirely pleasing as the other positions she had in mind, that didn’t detract from the fun she was having.

“Hey, Zed?”

“ **Yes?** ”

“You wanna…maybe…uhh.”

“ **I cannot comply without clear orders.** ”

“… _Spank_ me?”

“ **You desire for me to…hurt you?** ”

“No! Not _hurt_! Just…a little slap…on my butt.” Much to Mau’s chagrin, the room fell into a discomforting silence. It was a controversial order to say the least; ordering her android to willingly injure its creator. Maybe spanking was too eager of a venture. “W-well, I mean if you’re not comfortable with it then you don’t have t-“

 _SMACK_!

“ _Umph_!” Mau’s breath hitched in her throat as she felt the initial sting of Zed’s hand. She instantly bit her lip, clutching the bedsheets into her fist as tears welled in her eyes.

“ **Was that too-** “

“Again! Do that _again_!”

Another crack landed on her reddening behind, not sufficient enough to cause serious damage but _enough_. Zed was much more careful than she thought he would be. His robotic capabilities were far beyond a human’s in terms of strength; physical contact should’ve been far from desirable. What could Mau say? She loved living dangerously.

The delightful sounds of slapping and smacking persisted for quite some time, Mau steadily replying to each euphoric spank with a grunt of satisfaction. Zed watched the enrapturing jiggle of Mau’s ass each time his hand struck. By the time he finally relented, the mechanic’s rear was red with hand marks, her cries subsiding to tiny gasps for breath.

“ _Mmmfffffuck…_ ” Light spittle drooled from the side of her mouth as she regained herself. Mau collapsed onto her bed, knees weak and ecstasy dripping from between her legs. “I-initiate…protocol 5…command code… _haaah_ …ice-pack.”

Zed didn’t realize when that the palms of his hands suddenly dropped in temperature. Some part of his mechanical brain reacted instantly to her verbal command, running a built-in protocol he hadn’t even realized was there yet. Mau lazily glanced at him expectantly, wordlessly tilting her head towards her sore rear.

Quickly deducing her order, Zed gently let his palms fall on the mechanic’s ass. She gasped sharply, unused to the abrupt drop in temperature, before melting to euphoric moans as his deft fingers took to carefully massaging her. Tender hands delicately melted the stinging away much to Mau’s pleasure. Zed seemed more than happy to have another reason to grasp at her ass.

“ **Better?** ”

“Much.”

“ **…Should we keep going?** ”

“In a minute.”

Moments passed, the stinging sensations finally fading away. With a contented sigh, Mau flipped herself over, facing her companion as she lay sprawled along the bed. Saying nothing, she maintained eye contact, a cat-like smile plastered on her face.

“Hey, Zed~”

“ **…Yes?** ”

She cocked her head slightly, raising her balled palms, not unlike a feline. “Do I look cute?” She made sure to push up her bra-covered breasts while teasingly covering her dripping petals with her leg. Her cat eared hoodie only added more to her feline charade.

Zed, as per usual, only blinked in response.

Mau’s grin instantly melted into a frown. “You’re supposed to say ‘yes’, Bucket-head.”

“ **Yes, Bucket-head.** ”

She could almost _feel_ the shit-eating grin on his nonexistent mouth. “So you don’t know shit about sex but you’re programmed with a smart-ass mode?” Mau deadpanned. “If you’re done being a fucker, I’d like to continue.”

His eye gazed at her in an innocent manner, one that Mau didn’t buy even for a second. Zed moved closer to her, his body soon hovering directly above her. One hand was seized, her prosthetic fingers intertwining themselves with his. He felt her free palm placed on his chest, tracing down towards his lower abdomen until finally reaching his erection, twitching in response to her touch.  He was eager, that much she could tell even if his face could not show it.

Nothing was said as Mau tenderly stroked him. She figured talking would only distract them both and she _needed_ to savor this moment. He was more than well endowed, courtesy of her own tampering. Shameful? Perhaps. It wasn’t as if there was anyone to stop her.

By her touch, he was guided to her aching folds. She felt his tip lightly brushed against her opening, the smooth sensation lightly tickling her swollen clit. Mau was still somewhat off-put by how…perfect it felt. If anything, she could imagine his length much like a dildo than the real thing – not that that would be an entirely detracting thing.

In fact…that gave her future self an idea.

“ **Why are you staring at it like that?** ”

“Hm? Like what?”

“ **…You are drooling.** ”

“Don’t worry about it.”

_…yet._

With a bit lower lip, Mau eventually slipped him inside. Instantly, she was hit with a sensation she had missed. She needed a moment to pause, letting the tingles run down her spine as she rode through the initial penetration. A long, heady moan sang from her throat as her legs interlocked around Zed’s back. She glanced down, finding that he still had a ways to go before fully enveloping himself within her.

 _She could hardly wait_.

“Did you feel that?” Mau’s lips strewn into a flustered grin across her face.

“ **I…I think so.** ” Zed’s voice strained. He gripped her waist firmly, slowly enveloping himself into her inch by inch. His robotic mind was assaulted with a plethora of new sensations – a majority of them, he was left confused by.

Everything about this was foreign to him; he had very little understanding of pleasure and what it exactly meant. All he was able to process was that the synthetic appendage at his nethers was begging for attention, and the woman with him was all but happy to oblige. Her beautifully crescendoed moans encouraged him as he pushed farther, sliding inch after gratifying inch past her walls.

“ **Mau…** ” She swore she grew ten times wetter from hearing him speak her name. The deep smoothness of his voice, strained by how much she _squeezed_ him. “ **You are _very_ tight…**”

Any attempt to shoot back with a witty retort was trapped within the mechanic’s throat. Zed hilted himself with what she could only describe as a wet, satisfying slap. At that singular point, that lovely moment when his manhood was fully inserted inside of her, every single circumstance Mau had dealt with until now was suddenly worth it. The favors, the rooting through junk, the near arrests, all worth it. Mau had paid her dues – she _earned_ this – and she was ready to savor every second of the glowing cock that’s…

“Oh shit.” Mau curiously gazed at her lower abdomen, resisting every urge to snicker. “I’m an actual genius.”

Zed, on the other hand, was far from impressed.

“ **…It is still glowing.** ”

“I know.”

“ **It is…glowing _inside you_.**”

“ _I know_.”

Mau wheezed, the absurdity of this scenario dawning on her. It was a self-indulgent tweak, one that she wasn’t even entirely sure would’ve worked the first time. It only came as a random thought, mere curiosity, as she integrated the hard-light technology into the android’s software.

Zed stared at the visibly entertained woman, his eye glaring at her with a deadpan stoicism that only suggested he didn’t share her humor in this situation. “ _You’re not a sex-bot, I promise!_ ” Her voice and exact words replayed from the speakers inside of his ears. She couldn’t help but feel a bit proud of him, using her self-indulgence against her.

“I know what I said alright!” Mau shot back, still failing to restrain her laughter. “I’ll remove it when we’re done. I promise!” Her partner’s stoic glare implied that he didn’t quite take her at her word. “Oh whatever, just keep going!”

Still somewhat jarred from the development in his physiology, Zed continued. His hips began to pump, steadily finding his rhythm. Mau squeaked with each thrust, every labored movement that Zed experimented with. The light construct balls repeatedly slapped at her entrance while her prosthetic hands guided his own palms to her unattended breasts. She slid his fingers underneath her bra, allowing the android to fondle and tease her nipples.

“Oh god…O-oh my _god_.”

She tore off the garment and tossed it aside, leaving her entirely naked underneath her treasured hoodie.

The pounding went on, growing faster with each passing moment. Zed didn’t understand why he was so compelled to move as quickly as he did. Electrical signals passing through his robotic brain made him driven towards sating himself. He wanted her – _badly_.

Zed haunched over, his arms soon moving to the back of her leg and lower back. His face was level with Mau’s, watching her moan and mewl his name softly. Her legs, still wrapped around the android’s waist, locked him tighter.

Something welled up inside of him. A stifled feeling that Zed knew he couldn’t hold back any longer. “ **Mau…!** ” He strained. Motors and artificial muscles stiffened. His movements became slow yet much _much_ harder. Was this supposed to happen? “ **I think…something is going to happen…** ”

“Y-yeah – mmm! – you’re prepping to… _Hhhoh fuck_ …j-just give it a second. I’m almost there too!”

Zed’s body was taxing itself. His motions locked into thrusting repeatedly. More confusing electrical signals stimulated his brain, yet with every push, they began to grow less and less unintelligible.

This was _sex_.

Currently, the most intoxicating and addictive experience Zed has ever felt.

A long missed sensation Mau was elated to relive again after so long.

It wasn’t long before they both caved in. The small lights along Zed’s body glowed an intense purple. Something pumped from Zed’s artificial length, while Mau finally reached the most satisfying orgasm she ever felt. She sprawled across the sheets, her legs still weakly clinging to Zed’s back. Moments passed like ages before the euphoria finally washed away.

They stared at each other in silence. Mau’s cheshire grin returned lazily; sleep was beckoning to her but she stubbornly refused.

“What did you feel?”

“… **Something.** ”

She chuckled softly as her palms ran along Zed’s chest. His inner workings were no longer frantic and excited. He was still warm thankfully enough. “Well, it’s better than nothing.”

To the mechanic’s dismay, Zed lifted himself from her. He briefly glanced down, catching the sight of his now limp member dripping with…something.

“ **Erm…wha-**.”

“It’s synthetic.”

“ **…Immersion?** ”

“It’s blueberry flavored.”

“ **Why?** ”

“Why not?”

Realizing he’d be talking in circles trying to get a straight answer, the android decided to leave it be as he lay next to her. His body felt…spent. His frame wasn’t damaged in any sort of way, merely simulating the feeling of exhaustion in his artificial muscles and circuitry. As his arousal began to fade, Zed’s hard light erection soon dimmed, fading away to nothingness.

“ **You really are committed to that.** ” Zed stared blankly at the ceiling. “ **May I ask why?** ”

Mau replied with a lazy chuckle as she snuggled closer to her android. “Dunno. Thought it’d be nice if my robot can feel what I feel in some way.” She sighed. “Sex is fucking awesome, y’know?”

“ **I do now.** ”

“Exactly! It’s got so many…feelings. _Feelings_ feelings.” She made motions with her hands to prove her point.

Zed pondered her statement. It was stereotypical, an android like him contemplating the prospect of feelings. Even from the memories of his initial existence, the idea was practically ancient. He knew his ‘feelings’ were far from real and that currently, nothing at the moment could make that idea a reality. However…that was fairly close.

“ **So, what is next?** ”

Mau yawned softly with an amused chuckle. Her eyelids were almost impossible to hold up. Exhaustion hit her especially hard with this giant hunk of toasty warm metal laying beside her “Meh. Sleep now. Figure the rest out in the morning.”

“… **As you wish.** ” Zed responded politely as his arms wrapped around her. He allowed his systems to gradually slow down into sleep mode. Even as he was shutting down, he couldn’t help but let his mind briefly run on the sleeping woman beside him.

He had a nagging feeling that this was just the beginning.


End file.
